Amante (College AU)
by Kiro Kiro Tuzi
Summary: (Cover Photo belongs to Leirix on deviantArt) SeighartxVeigas Ercnard Seighart is a student residing in the Magicae Academy, lurking the halls for a taste of romance. With a tedious roommate, ugly reputation, and a new, stunning superior, Seighart fights his way to catch his next heartbreak.


**_A/N: Here's a College AU of SeigxVeigas I originally planned on making a one-shot. But for a nice transition on my part I decided to make it a two part series. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or its characters. Please support the producers of the game, especially during its final weeks QuQ. Thank you. _**

* * *

_Feasting his eyes upon the day's catch, Seighart rubs his legs against his partners crotch. Hearing the boy moan in response heightened his craving for the other. For the first time, he finally won the battle against this persistent student. Biting his lips, grinding against him. Seighart felt his lust, his pleasure, flare with excitement to the sounds of the boy. To the intense dry pleasure of friction between heated fabrics. "I've been waiting so long for this... Fuck it's so hot in here."_

* * *

The cold morning breeze of school life flows through the window and into the dorm room assigned to Ercnard Seighart, college freshman. A master at swordsmanship and procrastination, he's a duo of wasteful yet astonishing talent. Wild black hair, silver irises. A built form and even toned skin. He's sexy, handsome, anything a womam could ever ask for. Seighart's playful with the ladies, or better said he sleeps with most of them. But lately the act is gaining rust, and not a curved woman is worth his time and attention. Even his dorm mate, Ronan Erudon, suspects the lack of female guests in the bedroom. It's weight off his shoulder, but it concerns him having to watch as his dorm mate slacks off completely.

"Seig, it's day two-hundred and three. Maybe you should find a partner again."

"Don't need one Ronan. Thanks for the concern. It was all a phase probably." Seighart popped open a bottle of lemon soda and began to guzzle down the drink, Ronan watching in confusion.

"You can be unpredictable eighty percent of the time, you know that? I'm surprised but glad you made the change. Were you worried about diseases?" Ronan crawled onto Seigharts bed and sat beside him, grabbing the recently opened drink and slurping down the rest. Seighart shook his head in response, leaning close and stealing a quick peck on Ronan's cheek.

"Nah, just got bored of 'em." He laughed as the gap between them diminished. The two swordsmen locked in a carbonated kiss, swirling each others tongues to the taste of lemon lime. "You have a sweet ass Erudon." Seighart teased after breaking the kiss.

"Something you're never gonna get, Seighart," Ronan smiled as he got up from the mattress and tossed the drink into a trash bin. Seighart stared as the man gathered his things and faced the doorway. "I have class so I'll see you in a bit. Don't get killed while I'm gone." He left out into the hallway, leaving Seighart to picture his dorm mates ass shifting out of sight.

It was a time to test things out, Seig believed. He wanted something different; a wild experience that would leave him begging for more. But Ronan only offered kisses, maintaining his sexual purity intact. Seighart left to the halls as well, knowing lounging around would get nothing done. He needed to relieve what he already started with Ronan. Pacing down the hall, students of a variety of classes inspected him as he walked past. Girls filled with guzzling hormones, jocks giving off threatening auras. A typical day in school. But as Seighart prepared to pass by a set of stairs, a boy stood on top of the first steps. An instant shock overcame him. A small boy with skin tight white shorts and a rock band sweater made his way down the stairs. "Hey! New here?" Seighart asked, playing the first calls safe.

"No. What do you want?"

"The name's Seighart. You can call me Seig if you want. Why haven't I seen you around?" He offered a handshake, which was shortly turned down by the stranger. He walked passed Seighart, the man following suit.

"Because your existence means nothing to me. Leave me alone." the boy replied, struggling with a set of books he carried.

"Need help wit-"

"No."

"Can I just-"

"No."

"Are you seri-"

"Yes. Listen here, child," the boy slammed his books against the floor, causing other students to jolt their heads that direction. Seighart stared back at the students, some of them being exes and enemies. They all returned disgusted gazes. The boy noticed it as well, raising a brow to the audiences reaction. "pick up my books. Follow me." He trotted off and left Seighart behind, the taller student gathering the books and running after him. They left the scene and made a slow escape towards the library, where the boy returned the lot of books he had. He beckoned Seighart to sit across from him on a table situated near a large, almost mosaic window pane. "So, human. What."

Seighart grinned and chuckled, having gained some time to talk to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Veigas." the boy answered in an instant, continuing to scowl at Seighart.

"Veigas. Sounds pretty cool if you ask me."

"I don't need compliments coming from you. Don't act like you're older than me because you're not. You never will be." Veigas sighed, irritation flowing out of him like a thick fog. _Why would you sit me down to chat just to stress yourself out..._ Seighart thought to himself, sinking his head onto the palm of his hand.

"Alright how about we cut to the chase," Seighart began, swallowing a knot in his throat. "You look sorta cute. Just wanted to ask if we can hang around or something..." He said, lowering his voice as he finished the sentence. Veigas looked at him eagerly, ready to break out and laugh.

"You're such a dog. Hehe... No." Veigas rolled his eyes and yawned out loud. Seighart glared at the boy ridiculing him, mentally stating it was enough abuse to bear. He shuffled out of his seat and stomped his way towards the shorter student and lifted him up. "H-Hey! Put me down right now you jackass!"

"Sshhhhhh." Veigas and Seighart stopped to the sound of the librarian. The old woman was reading a book and was probably in the Best. Part. Ever. Or the beginning of it you'll never know. Seighart made his way between the towering columns of novels and encyclopedias, pinning Veigas against the historical biography section.

"Try anything on me and you'll regret it till the day you die, Seighart." The smaller student whispered, squirming under Seighart's weight.

"It's what you get for provoking me you little shit."

"Provoking you? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh really. I'll see who's laughing after this." Seighart adjusted his grip so that his right hand restrained Veigas's arms from moving. Waists against each other, Veigas's only action was to kick at the air and huff out of exhaustion. Seig's left hand pulled the boy's sweater up, exposing a scrawny and pale belly. He traced the rim of the boy's belly button, making him squirm in angst. Seighart met face to face with Veigas, watching the boy trembling in anger. A sinister smile surfaced on a flushed and nervous face.

"People like you disgust me. But if this is inevitable, then sure, I'm game." Veigas was completely unsure about his approach, but playing along just might open an escape route. Feeling utterly embarrassed due to the exposure of his miniature body, he turned his head away from Seighart. Then a bulb was lit. "Someone help me!" Veigas screamed, loud enough to scratch his throat. Nearby students were suddenly alerted by the howl, scattering to search for the source.

"D-Damnit! Next time, you little brat..." Seighart dropped the boy and snuck his way out of the aisle, making a mad dash toward the library entrance. A security guard stood in front of him and told him to stop. _S-Shit..._ It seemed like the end of the line for Seighart.

"Stop running, ya shit." was all the guard said, walking past him and shouting at the other students the same sentence. A close call. Seighart successfully escaped, his heart throbbing as if it were to burst out from his mouth. From inside the library, nearby students continued to inspect the aisles for signs of the male who shouted for help. Veigas, still red on the face, quietly strode away from the library, spotting Seighart panting outside the building. He laughed and exited the library, preparing to mock the swordsman for the time being.

"Close, wasn't it? You're lousy if you really thought you'd take me right there without getting caught at any moment." The magi sauntered past Seighart and laughed in a childish tone. His last words before wandering off into the campus were, "I don't mind playing cat and mouse, just know I'll ruin you at the midst of winning." Seighart was now alone, back facing the library. He continued to smile, a surge of excitement running down his body.

"Guys like me wouldn't back away from a challenge. This kid IS worth the while." Walking off, he needed to inform Ronan about his new experience. An adorable, feminine boy with a wild taste of negativity. It's a unique blend of personality he's willing to capture. Either that, or he needed to know him better.


End file.
